This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 254,999 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jun. 8, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,064; 3,382,800; 3,225,490; and 3,498,218; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse toy projectiles and even means for delivering a projectile from a radio controlled aircraft.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices in general and the Sobbe device in particular neither teach or suggest a method of sequentially and selectively delivering a plurality of simulated bombs from a radio controlled airplane.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among R/C enthusiasts for a new delivery system that can be incorporated into a radio controlled airplane to drop a plurality of different colored simulated bomblets in a sequential fashion; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.